To Know Love
by Jamette006
Summary: Shane and Mitchie have gotten married, but Mitchie dies in a car accident. Will Shane be able to raise their daughter, Madison? Smitchie, Jella, Naitlin, Sheggy
1. Madison Torres

"She's beautiful,"he whispered as he lifted the newborn up in his arms. She shifted a bit in her sleep, snuggling up to her daddy's chest. He blinked back tears as he rocked her in his arms and the doctor came up to him.

"Mr. Grey?"

"Yes?"his body tensed up as he looked up at the doctor, wiping his eyes. The doctor tucked his clipboard under his left arm.

"Your wife...is gone."

The world froze. He had prepared himself for this moment, but it didn't stop his heart from breaking. Nate took the baby from him as he sat down, face pale.

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Grey. We did all we could to keep her and your daughter alive for the last month."

But he couldn't hear him, because he was reliving memories.

**TKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKL**

I looked at her from across the table. She was beautiful. She smiled at me shyly.

"What are you looking at?"

"Just you,"I smiled back, taking her hand. She chuckled, giving my hand a squeeze.

"Care to dance?"I asked, looking over at the open dance floor on the small cruise ship. She nodded, and took my arm as we walked to the dance floor.

I know it was only a few minutes, but it seemed like hours to me. The most wonderful hours of my life. After awhile, I led her out to the secluded deck.

"That was wonderful,"she laughed. I grinned, watching her carefully.

"So you liked your surprise date?"

"Of course, Shane,"she rolled her eyes. We small talked for a few more minutes, then there was a short silence. She looked up at me with innocent, dark brown eyes. I could have melted right then, but I didn't. Not yet.

"I love you,"she whispered, reaching up to fix my hair. The wind had messed it up some.

"I love you too,"I said confidently,"which is why,"I reached for the small box in my back pocket that she hadn't noticed. She gave me a strange look when I first pulled it out, then her eyes went wide with understanding. She was adorable.

I bent down on one knee, opening the box to reveal a diamond ring. She loved it; her face split into a wide smile.

"...I should probably ask this question. Mitchie Devonne Torres, will you marry me?"

I should have known she would pull me up by my tie. But she was so unpredictable. I mimicked a choking sound, and she grinned.

"I'll get back to you on that,"she teased. I raised an eyebrow.

"Just put the ring on my finger, Shane."

"Gladly,"I said, taking her small hand and sliding the ring on it. It fit perfectly. She hugged me tightly, resting her head on my chest, and I hugged her back. I had the world in my arms. She pulled back a little, lifting her head, and I understood. I bent my head down so our lips met; I wasn't much taller than her. It was a short and sweet kiss, but that was the way I liked them.

"I love you, Shane Grey,"she smiled up at me, reminding me why I was so in love.


	2. We're Gonna Be Alright

After two weeks, we were home.

Madison had to stay in the hospital before that time because of some health problems, but they had miraculously cleared up. Not to mention she was premature.

She was so tiny...

Actually, it wasn't my home. I was staying at Uncle Brown and Aunt Dee's place. Yep, that's right, they got married. Dee insisted I stay with them for the time being, ever since Mitchie's death.

I didn't talk about Mitchie anymore. It hurt too much. Whenever Dee or Brown brought up a conversation about her, I'd make up an excuse to go to my room. I just wasn't ready to talk about her yet, and they were worried.

Everybody loved Mitchie. A lot of people showed up for the...funeral. And a lot of people were heartbroken. They had prayed for us when news of the car accident got out, and prayed for Mitchie's and Madison's survival. I guess half of their prayers were answered.

I never imagined doing this without her. Raising a child, I mean. What was I going to do when she grew up and started asking questions about her mommy? How were we going to manage on tour? And what about when she started school?

"Shane? You okay?"

I looked up from my trance. Jason was looking at me, worried.

"Umm..."I shrugged. He sat down beside of me.

"I'm sorry, Shane."

"It doesn't change anything,"I bit my lip. Jason sighed.

"I know, but I don't know what to say..."

"Just...I don't know...act normal..."

"Okay...so, is Madison sleeping?"he aked. I nodded.

"Yeah. She should be after being awake all night,"I chuckled. Fatherhood was hitting me full force this week.

"She has a good set of lungs,"Jason grinned.

"Yeah,"I smiled. Almost anything about Madison made me smile.

"When is she going to be up?"

"I don't know,"I shrugged. "How come?"

"Erm...I dunno...she's kinda cute, and I think she liked my sock puppets."

I smirked at him.

"I'm going to start calling you Uncky Jason,"I chuckled. He raised an eyebrow.

"Only if I can call you Daddy Shane."

"No deal."

I rubbed my temples. Migraines were common these days.

"Need some Advil?"Jason asked.

"I'll get it later,"I shrugged, then heard Madison crying. I stood up, heading towards the stairs, and Jason followed me.

I opened the door to my room, where her crib was set up. As soon as I picked her up, she stopped crying.

"Nice,"Jason smiled, picking up her tiny hand and counting her fingers.

"She's so little,"he stated, a little in awe.

I agreed, smiling. Jason was going to be a good uncle.

**TKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKL**

_flashback_

"Mmm. I love you,"Mitchie said drowsily as we woke up the day after our wedding.

"You're beautiful,"I smiled, leaning over for a kiss.

"So. What are we doing today?"she asked, stretching a bit.

"I figured if you have a honeymoon in Paris, it's a necisity to go to Eiffel Tower."

She grinned over at me, already excited.

"I need a shower,"she yawned, still half asleep. She wasn't a morning person.

"We need a shower,"I corrected her. She gave me a confused look, and I winked at her. Apparently, she got the message. Her cheeks turned slightly red.

"You're adorable,"I laughed. She slapped my chest, and I winced. She wasn't very gentle, but hey, love hurts.

If I had only known how much it really did hurt.

_end of flashback_

**TKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKL  
**  
I was attempting to sleep, but everytime I closed my eyes, I saw Mitchie's face. It was almost torture. I tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position, when Madison began crying. I smiled slightly, getting out from under the covers to get her.

"What's wrong, baby girl? Need a diaper change?"I asked, checking. Nope. Dry.

"Are you hungry?"I would need to go downstairs and get some formula if she was. She continued crying as I rocked her back and forth.

"Shh. Shh. Daddy's here,"I whispered, and began humming lightly. To my surprise, she stopped crying a few secondslater, looking up at me with innocent hazel eyes. She had my eyes, but Mitchie's ears and nose...she had the same birthmark on her neck as I did. It looked like she was going to have my hair, too. I was amazed at how much she looked like both me and Mitchie...she was beautiful.

She grabbed my finger, wrapping her tiny hand around it. I kissed her forehead, but continued humming. Soon, her eyes began to close, and she was finally asleep. I gently stood up and placed her back in her crib.

"Wow,"I heard someone whisper. I turned to see Dee in the doorway, and smiled.

"Hey Dee,"I said in a low voice. She came in and sat next to me.

"I heard her crying, and thought you might need help, but I guess I was wrong,"she hugged me. I hugged her back.

"You're going to be alright, Shane. We're gonna be alright,"she said suddenly. I sighed.

"I don't feel alright,"I told her in a cracked voice. She rubbed my back.

"I know, sweetie. I know."

"Why me?"I put my head in my hands.

"Shane...we never know why, sometimes these things just happen."

"Why would God do that, Dee? If not keep Mitchie alive for me, keep her alive for Madison,"I sniffed, eyes brimming.

"Sometimes we don't see things the way God does, but in the end, it all works out for the best. You'll see Mitchie again someday, Shane."

I looked up, A tear escaping and rolling down my cheek.

"You're tired. Go to sleep,"she told me, smiling. I chuckled slightly as Mom left and I crawled back to bed. But I never did get to sleep.


	3. Nate's Socks

_Three Years Later._

Three year old Madison ran through the tour bus in her diapers, with her Uncle Jason chasing her. I laughed at them as I read my book. He was trying to get Madison to eat the rest of her dinner, to no avail.

"Daddy!"she yelled, jumping into my lap. I grunted slightly, then winked at her.

"What is it, Maddi?"

"Tell Unca Jase that I'm full!"she wrinkled her nose up. Jason stood not too far away, arms crossed. I smirked at him, then poked Maddi's belly.

"I think I feel one more empty spot,"I told her. She frowned, then ran back to the table, eating up the rest of her macaroni and cheese. Jason sighed.

"How do you do that?"he asked.

"Do what?"

"Get her to listen to you?"

"Talent, Jason, talent. You lack it."

He scowled at me, then went back to his bunk. I sighed, putting my book down to watch Maddi. I could tell she was getting tired, so I went over and picked her up, sitting back down with her on the couch, and laying down.

"Daddy?"she looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Tell me a tory."

"What kind of tory?"I half-smiled at her mispronounciation of the word.

"A good tory."

"Okay. Well, let's see...Once upon a time...there was this pretty little girl named Madison. Maddi lived with her daddy, her Uncle Nate, and her Uncle Jason. Sometimes she'd go live with her Nanny and Pappy when Daddy was working. Maddi loved the rain, and thunderstorms, even though they made her a little scared. She liked-"

"Dad!"Maddi interrupted me.

"What?"

"I'm not a'skared!"

"Not as'kared of what?"

"Of thunner. An lighting,"she stuck her lower lip out.

"Your face is going to freeze like that,"I told her, poking her lip. She giggled, then laid down so her head was resting in the crook of my arm.

"One day, after it rained, Maddi wanted to go jumping in the puddles. Her Daddy said no, and that made Maddi mad. So-"

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Maddi?"

"I wasn't mad. I was just fwustated."

Where in the world did she learn the word 'frustrated'?.

"Oh, I see,"I smiled as Maddi yawned.

"Anyway, Maddi got 'fwustated' with her Daddy. And even though her Daddy told her no, Maddi sneaked outside without telling anyone-"

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"I asked, a little 'fwustated' now myself.

"I did tell someone. I told Gigi,"she said, referring to her teddy bear.

"Yes, but you know you're supposed to talk to me or Uncle Nate or Uncle Jason first,"I said calmly. She let out a short sigh.

"Maddi decided to go ahead and jump in the puddles, and she didn't have any shoes on. Her Daddy found her and made her go on time-out. Maddi woke up the next day with a cold. Her Daddy and uncles took care of her though, and by the end of the day she was all better, and learned her lesson. The end."

I had rushed the ending, knowing she had already fallen asleep. I smiled as I closed my eyes, going to sleep with her.

I wouldn't trade anything for days like this.

**TKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKL**

_flashback_

The news hit me like a missile. At least, it felt like one had crashed into my life.

"No, no, no, it can't be her! She's pregnant, we're going to have a baby!"I yelled at the nurse on the phone.

"I'm sorry, sir, but-"She didn't get a chance to say what she was sorry for. I slammed the phone back onto the receiver.

"Mom! Dad?!"I yelled frantically. Soon Mom came running down the stairs.

"Shane, what is it?"She asked, worried.

"We need to go to the hospital. Now,"I said weakly, grabbing my jacket and car keys.

"Hold up, Shane. You don't look like you should be driving-"

"I'll drive,"I heard a voice behind me. It was Dad. I nodded, throwing him the keys and running out the door.

It was one of the worse drives of my entire life. I kept tapping my fingers nervously on my leg, while Mom called Jason and Nate, explaining what had happened and where we were at. They were on their way with Connie and Max, Mithchie's parents.

I ran into the emergency room after jumping out of the car before it was stopped.

"Mitchie Torres!"I barked at the nurse. She looked up sharply, awe covering her face. I could tell it was a fan.

"Where's my wife?"I demanded. She snapped out of it.

"Um..uh..let's see.."She was looking at her chart. I grabbed it from her.

"Excuse me-"

"201. Thankyou,"I told her, throwing the chart back and heading to the elevators. I pressed the button repeatedly. Why were these things so slow?!

"That won't make it go any faster,"Dad said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Well it should,"I snapped, then the elevator opened. Mom, Dad, and I all went inside. I began tapping my foot on the floor nervously.

This isn't like me at all. Usually I'm the calm, cool, and collected one. Nate is the one who freaks out. But this time, my wife and child's lives were on the line. Yeah, maybe I went a little beserk, but no one ever knows what they would be like in a situation like this.

I was out of the elevator as soon as it was opened wide enough for me to get through. I was rushing towards Room 201, darting around people to get there.

201.

The sign read.

Wait, this was ICU.

I looked around nervously, then peeked in.

I almost fainted at the sight.

_end of flashback_

**TKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKL**

"Jason! Those are my SOCKS!"Nate yelled. I snorted back laughter at the expression on Jason's face. He knew he was in trouble.

"You can use my socks, Unca Nate,"Maddi smiled. Nate smiled back, crouching down to her level.

"That's sweet of you, Maddi, but I don't think they'd fit very well. Besides, Uncle Jason has his own socks,"he glared at Jason, emphasizing the last part of the sentence. I took Maddi's hand.

"I think your Uncle Nate and Jason need some alone time,"I winked at her. She grinned, swinging our hands.

We were backstage after a concert. I thought we were going to have a little crisis in the middle of it, when Nate happened to look over right when Jason was doing one of his kicks and saw his socks on Jason's feet.

I decided to stay out of this one. Things could get pretty ugly when you came between Nate and his socks.


	4. I Love You Too, Madison

_flashback_

This couldn't be Mitchie- not this mass of wires, cords, and strange machines. No.

I don't know how long I had stood there, just staring, when a doctor came in.

"Mr. Shane Grey?"

"Y-yes?"my voice shook. I knew he was referring to me, and not my father.

"Your wife...is in a coma."

I took a seat. What does this mean?

"Mr. Grey...there's a small chance of her making it. She's been pronounced brain dead."

"What about...the baby?"Connie asked. The doctor turned to talk to my parents and in-laws, and I just sat there, reaching out and holding Mitchie's hand, which had miraculously escaped all the wires and cords engulfing her small body.

She hadn't even reached 8 months of pregnancy yet...

"Shane,"I heard Connie's voice at a distance. I looked up, and realized she was standing right in front of me.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?"I shook my head no. It wouldn't feel right to eat when Mitchie was like this. Connie sighed, and left the room. I finally noticed that Jason and Nate had arrived.

"Hey Shane,"Nate said softly. I bit my lip and nodded, rubbing my fingers across Mitchie's pale white hand.

"Shane...are you okay?"Jason asked.

"What do you think?"I retorted, in a blank voice. He frowned, then looked down at the floor. His girlfriend reached over and patted his arm. I had to force myself not to roll my eyes, not to mention going crazy and yelling at all of them.

Mitchie was going to die, and all we were doing was sitting here.

_end of flashback_

**TKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKL**

_2 years later  
_  
I smiled sadly as I hugged Maddi. She was crying.

"I want to go with you, Daddy."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. You have to go to big girl school now,"I tried to convince her. She didn't buy it.

"Uncle Spencer says school is stupid and boring. And that the teachers are mean,"she stuck her lower lip out, referring to Mitchie's younger brother. _Way_ too cute. I sighed, sitting down on the couch and pulling her into my lap.

"Listen, honey, you're going to have a lot of fun staying here with Nanny and Pappy and Uncle Spencer." I felt like a horrible dad, but I just wanted her to have a normal life. She would thank me someday...I think.

"Nu-uh. Uncle Spencer doesn't like me. And who's going to tuck me in without you here? Who's gonna tell me jokes like Uncle Jason does? And who's going to sing to me like Uncle Nate?"

"Maddi,"I sighed. "I promise I'll be back in two months. And you can call me every night. Nanny or Pappy will tuck you in, and Uncle Jason and Uncle Nate can sing to you on the phone. Besides, you love Nanny's cooking."

"But I love you more,"she cried, a tear slipping down her face. Ouch. I think this was breaking my heart.

"Honey,"I kissed her forehead. "Try to be a big girl for me? I'm sure Nanny will let you visit Aunt Tess and Aunt Ella while we're gone." Okay, so Tess wasn't actually an aunt, but Maddi called her that-just to clear things up. Ella was an aunt; her and Jason had been married for about a year now.

"What about Caitlin?"she asked, referring to Nate's fiancee.

"I'm sure she'll come visit you too,"I smiled. Just then, Nate came running down the stairs.

"Hey Shane, it's about time to go. Once Jason gets ready,"he rolled his eyes. I nodded, and Maddi cried more. Nate came over, crouching in front of us.

"Hey, princess, what's the matter?"

"I wanna go with you,"she sniffed, her nose running. I reached over and grabbed a tissue.

"Aw, I know, Mads. But think of it this way-I'll call you every night, and in a month or two, you won't even miss me anymore. Plus, you don't have to deal with Uncle Jason's horrible cooking here,"he scrunched his nose up and winked at her. This emitted a laugh from Maddi.

Connie came in and got Maddi settled down the rest of the way. I checked my watch. 7:00 AM.

"Isn't it time to go, like, now?"I looked over at Nate. Jason came down at 7:05, right on cue. He always had to be 5 minutes late. After saying our goodbyes, I reached down and hugged Maddi one last time. She hugged me back with all the strength she could muster.

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too, Madison."

And with that, we were gone, leaving behind my little girl.


	5. Nate Was Right

_A year later_

"Daddy, I hate Courtney Smith!"My 6 year old huffed on the phone. I chuckled silently; my daughter had quite the personality.

"Maddi, you know what I said about that word,"I said in a firm voice. There was a pause as she thought over it.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. But she spilt my milk all over the table on purpose."

"Well...maybe she's unhappy about something,"I smiled.

"Do you think so? Her mommy isn't very nice to her. But she makes fun of me because I don't have a mommy. That's not very nice. She said I don't have a daddy, either, but that's not true!"

I inhaled sharply. Ouch.

"Madison, honey, remember what you told me you learned in Sunday school last week?"I asked, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Uh...do you mean about being gold?"she asked innocently. I restrained myself from laughter.

"Yeah. The Golden Rule. Do you remember what it said?"

"Treat others like you would like to be treated?"

"Good job."

"Oh. So even though Courtney's mean to me, I should be nice to her?"

"Yes, sweetie."

"But Daddy..."she started off in a small voice.

"What is it?"I asked, concern filling my voice.

"Daddy, she was making fun of you. She said that if you were a real daddy, you wouldn't be gone all the time."

I didn't say anything for a moment. That felt like a knife to my heart.

"Maddi, I have a question for you...and I want you to be completely honest about it. Okay?"

"Alright,"she agreed.

"Maddi, do you know that I love you more than anything in the world?"

"That's a silly question."

I bit my lip, waiting for her to answer.

"Of course I know that Daddy. If you didn't love me, why would you call me every night before bedtime?"

I grinned. She was a smart six year old.

"That's great to know, Maddi."

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you lots."

"I love you too, Maddi. Uncle Jason and Nate want to talk to you."

"Okay Daddy. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sweetie,"I smiled to myself as I handed the phone over to Jason.

"Make sure you guys don't talk too long; she has to be in bed by nine."

"Yes, Daddy,"Jason rolled his eyes at me. I smacked him on the back of the head as I headed to my bunk.

**TKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKL**

_flashback_

"Shane?"Nate had come up behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder. My vision was blurred with tears.

"Shane, you gotta eat something. Mitchie wouldn't want to see you like this."

I didn't respond.

"Shane, come on. For me?"Nate pleaded. I finally looked up at him, seeing the worry covering his face. He didn't even look like Nate. I sighed, standing up. His face immediately brightened.

I didn't feel anything as we rode down the elevator to the hospital cafeteria. Everything was...numb. It had been four weeks now, and Mitchie was still...brain dead. They didn't think I could hear them talking, the doctors' whispers of 'useless' and 'vegetable'. I made myself not feel anything, because I knew if I did, I would be kicked out of the hospital.

I watched with blank eyes as Nate ordered me a sandwich and fries. He managed to guide me to a table while holding two trays.

As soon as I sat down, I felt like I was going to throw up. I stared at the food; I really didn't want it. It felt so wrong to go on with regular day-to-day activities like eating when Mitchie was up there dying. She couldn't even eat; she was fed through a tube.

"Shane?"Nate waved a hand in front of my face. I looked up.

"You okay, man? I've been trying to get your attention for over 5 minutes now. Your food is getting cold,"he bit his lip. I shook my head, picking up the sandwich and taking a bite to satisfy him. He nodded in approval.

I mechnically forced myself to finish the rest of the meal; I just had to keep reminding myself this was for Nate. I remembered a snitchet of conversation in th back of my mind about him and his girlfriend breaking up last week.

"What happened to Kathy?"I asked as we dumped our trays. It just came out of my mouth before I thought it over. Nate looked at me, a bit shocked.

"Well, erm...she broke up with me,"he stuttered. I frowned.

"How come?"

"You know what, it doesn't really matter. She was a jerk anyway,"he smiled, but I could detect the whisper of hurt in his voice.

"It was because of me, wasn't it?"I asked. Nate's face fell. I knew it.

"Don't think of it that way, Shane. I mean, she wasn't worth it. It just made me realize she wasn't the one, you know? And, well, I'd much rather be here for you, and she just couldn't understand that."

"Okay,"I said in a monotone voice. Nate sighed.

"Come on, Shane, seriously, snap out of it. We all hate seeing you like this, and you're not making it any easier on yourself, or Connie and Max for that matter!"his voice level heightened towards the end of the sentence. I nodded, not really listening.

"What are you now, a doggie on a dashboard?! Come on, Shane, this isn't you, and I'm sick of it!"

I looked up, and for the first time in weeks, felt an emotion. Anger. My eyes blazed, and Nate could see it.

"Shut up, okay? Just shut up! My wife is dying, Nate! She's _dying_! So get the hell out of my face!"I yelled, realizing that I had backed Nate up against the wall. And he didn't even look scared.

"Shane, you still have a child who's going to need you,"he sighed, then walked away. Understanding filled my mind, and I just stood there, a bit shocked.

Nate was right.


	6. Never Cease To Amaze Me

_Four years later_

"I'm going to miss Hannah. And Patrick. Oh, and Marty..."Madison sighed, sitting on my lap as we drove away from the house she had lived in for almost a decade. But, it had been her decision. We had hired a tutor, and now Maddi was going to go on a 3 month tour with us. Nate had gotten his own family tour bus, with Caitlin and their two kids.

"You'll still get to call them. And we'll get to visit them when we have our show in Los Angeles,"I smiled, stroking her hair out of her face.

"Who-hoo!! Sacramento, here we come!!"Jason yelled, running through the bus; this caused a series of giggles from Maddi. Jason grinned over at her, then picked her up off my lap, slinging her over his shoulder.

"Careful,"I winced slightly.

"Uncle Jason,"Maddi whined, hitting him lightly on his back. He spun around, putting her down carefully on the ground.

"Excited, Maddi?"

"Yeah!"she grinned.

"Me too,"he grinned back, then ran back to his bunk. Nate rolled his eyes as he came in the room, smirking slightly.

"Hello there, Miss Opening Act,"he patted Maddi on the head. I smiled. Maddi had also gotten a contract with Hollywood Records. I guess she pretty much was a Disney kid now; she was going to be a new Disney Channel Series next fall. She wasn't the main character, but she had plenty of lines, being the main character's younger sister.

But she had a beautiful voice, and wasn't a bit stage fright. I guess she got it from Nick.

"Hey Uncle Nate,"Maddi smiled, then went to sit over at the table. She pulled out my laptop, playing a computer game. Nate tugged lightly at her ponytail.

"Ouch!"she pouted, glancing at him, then turning her focus back on the computer. Our first show would be tomorrow night at eight in Sacramento. Maddi was eally excited about it, especially the fact that she would be with me the whole time.

We soon were in Sacramento. We had a few interviews, some along with Maddi. When I couldn't watch her, Caitlin would be, along with Aaron and Samuel, her and Nate's kids. We were also visiting the governor today. Maddi was jumping up and down hyperily when we reached the hotel. She was going to have a blast on this tour.

**TKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKL  
**  
_flashback_

"So they're doing the C-Section today?"Nate asked, looking over at me. I nodded.

"Yep. After that, they're taking the life support off,"I grimaced. My attitude had changed after talking to Nate. Jason put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Shane."

"Yeah.."I answered half-heartedly. Mom looked over at me, worry covering her face. Jason's hand gripped tighter on my shoulder when a nurse came in with a clipboard.

"You'll need to sign here for the operation,"she said softly as she handed me the clipboard and a pen. I scanned through it quickly, then signed sloppily at the bottom. The nurse smiled sadly, thanking me as she walked out of the room. Soon more hospital staff were there to escort us to another waiting room.

I could feel my heart beating faster as we were led through the hallways. Connie reached over, holding my arm, and Nate put a hand on my back. But I didn't cry. Not yet.

_end of flashback  
_  
**TKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTLTKLTKL**

"Dad!"Maddi ran over and gave me a bear hug. I laughed.

"You did great, Madds. Now go find Aunt Caitlin. I need to get onstage."

Jason, Nate, and I had decided to do our lockdown earlier so we could see Maddi's first performace. She did wonderful, and the crowd loved her.

She gave me a kiss on the cheek and skipped off happily.

An hour later, we were done, and again greeted by an overly-hyper Maddi. Nate was the one who got attacked with the bear hug this time.

"Guess what, guess what, guess what?!"she jumped up and down. Jason raised his eyebrows.

"Er...what?"

"Dan let me have Red Bull!"she exclaimed, then ran off to her dressing room. I sighed. Apparently Caitlin didn't see a problem in letting Dan, our manager, watch Maddi.

"She'll never get to sleep tonight."

"She's worse than Jason,"Nate laughed, getting a look from Jason. Nate shrugged.

"It's the truth."

We all got ready for the Meet and Greet, Maddi included in the event. She was so happy that people wanted her signatures, but I could tell after awhile her hand was getting tired. She surprised me by switching hands.

"You can write with both hands?"I chuckled.

"Yep,"she nodded, hugging a girl around her age and smiling for a picture. I shook my head.

Maddi never ceased to amaze me.


	7. Goody Two Shoes Disney Girl

_Five years later..._

"Madison Marie Torres! Get in here now!"I seethed. A fifteen year old Maddi jumped into the tour bus, arms crossed and sulking.

"Dad-"she started, but I cut her off.

"What were you thinking?! Two words, Maddi: Disney contract!"

"I hate being a goody two shoes Disney girl, Dad! I hate it! I'm not even allowed to have a boyfriend, and I'm fifteen years old!"

I buried my face in my hands.

"Just...go to your bunk, Maddi. We'll talk about this later."

**TKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKL  
**  
**Maddi's POV**

I didn't see what Dad's big problem was. I mean, it was just a kiss. Yeah, it was with some guy I met earlier that day, but still. What did he expect me to do, sing all my life and never get married? It wasn't fair.

I buried my head in my pillow when I heard Dad opening the curtain.

"Maddi?"

"What?"I snapped, looking up at him, tears streaming down my face.

"We need to talk,"he sighed, sitting down on the edge of my bunk. I looked away from him stubbornly. He sighed again.

"Listen, Maddi, you can't just kiss someone like that. You don't even know him. You could get hurt, sweetie."

"Whatever,"I rolled my eyes. This was ridiculous.

"Come on, Maddi, don't be like that."

"Be like what? Myself? Whatever. I'm sick and tired of not having any friends because I'm in a state one day, and another the next. It's not normal, and I hate it Dad. Just because you decided not to date doesn't mean I have to. Just because you don't have anyone doesn't mean I don't want to have anyone!"I yelled.

He didn't say anything at all. I looked up at him, and immediately felt bad. He had a hurt look on his face. Dad just stood up and walked away.

"Crap,"I muttered to myself.


	8. I Can't Let Go

**Shane's POV**

I laid down on my bunk as the bus drove to our next concert. I was so...well, I had mixed feelings at the moment. Maddi knew better than to do what she did, and her comebacks, ouch. Jason and Nate both sensed my depression, but didn't say anything about it. I didn't know what to do with Maddi.

What I did do was ground her for a week from electronics. She wasn't too happy about that, but didn't get angry or anything about it. I guess she was feeling guilty, and she should.

So, I was just sitting there, reminiscing.

**TKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKL**

_flashback  
_  
"Thanks again!"I smiled to the nine year old girl whose shirt I had signed. She grinned, running off with her friends and mother.

"Now, if I were a nine year old, I would be that happy about getting a signature from the Kevin Jonas too. But unfortunately, you have a harder crowd to please."

I looked up, perplexed, to see Mitchie standing there. She was all dressed up; she looked stunning. I hadn't seen her in months, and didn't know she was going to be here. All I could do was gape and blink. She chuckled.

"I'm Mitchie. Mitchie Torres. Would you like my signature? Or are you just going to stand there?"she asked teasingly. I noted the glint of mischieviousness in her dark brown eyes, and snapped my mouth shut, but I couldn't stand it any longer. I wrapped her in a strong, warm embrace.

"I thought it looked better with my signature,"she smirked, handing me a CD. I took it, then found my voice.

"You got an album?"I gaped. She smiled again.

"It's a rough copy. I thought you deserved it, though."

"Mitchie...wow...that's great, I mean...how'd you get here?"I asked, confused. A strange looking girl handed me a frisbee to sign.

"Plane,"she answered simply.

"Cool,"I smiled, clearing my throat. She flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder. Not seductively; it was an old habit.

"Way cool, I know. I love turbulence,"she rolled her eyes.

"Indeed,"I agreed sarcastically. She tilted her head to the side, studying me.

"Has anyone ever told you you're...mesmerizing?"

"Uh, no,"I gulped, feeling color rush to my cheeks, trying to control myself. I heard Nate laugh. Mitchie's eyes took him in for a moment, narrowed, then shot straight back to me.

"Oh. That's sad. Well, you are,"she winked.

"Why thankyou,"I replied, putting my hands on her waist. She laughed.

"How about some time alone together later?"she suggested. I nodded feverantly, bending down and giving her a small kiss. She glowed.

"See ya later, handsome,"she winked as she walked away, leaving me to gape.

_end of flashback_

**TKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKL**

"Dude, is everything okay?"Nate asked a few days later. Maddi had been avoiding me, and my stress was obviously showing.

"Yeah...I'll be okay,"I shrugged. Nate rolled his eyes.

"Come here,"he said, guiding me to the table where he sat across from me.

"Seriously, what's up?"he raised his eyebrows. I coughed.

"It's...Maddi."

"Obviously."

"Well, I caught her kissing some guy, and-"

"Wait, what?!"Nate exclaimed. I didn't repeat it; he had already heard.

"Just, well, we got into a fight, and she basically told me that I need to start dating again; just because I don't have anyone doesn't mean she shouldn't..."I sighed. Nate let out a low whistle.

"Whoa, that's hard."

"Yeah, I know,"I nodded.

"So...are you?"Nate asked after a moment. I looked at him, confused.

"Am I what?"

"Are you going to date again?"

"Of course not!"I exclaimed, standing up. Nate bit his lip.

"How come?"

"Because I'm in love with Mitchie!"I yelled, then realized the words that came out of my mouth. Nate gave me a pointed look.

"You have to let go, Shane. It's been 15 years. You can't hold on forever."

I felt my eyes mist, and something hurt deep inside my chest.

"I can't. I'm sorry, Nate, I can't,"I whispered, then walked back to my bunk.

**TKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKLTKL**

_flashback_

I stared at the phone for a long while before I dialed her number.

"Hello?"I heard a feminine voice on the other line.

"Hey Mitch."

"Who is this?"she asked innocently. I chuckled.

"Shane. Shane Grey,"I said in a deep, steady voice.

"So...what'd you call for?"she teased me..

"I was wondering if a certain someone would like to accompany me on a date tonight?"

"I'll have to check my schedule, I might be busy."

"Sure,"I said, rolling my eyes. She laughed.

"I'm just kidding, Shane. Of course I'll go out with you. Pick me up. 1205 Parker Ave,"she said, then hung up.

I stared at the phone for a minute, baffled. Mitchie was just...amazing.


End file.
